1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to image forming devices and more particularly to a venting system for a toner cartridge for use with an image forming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to reduce the premature replacement of components traditionally housed within a toner cartridge for an image forming device, toner cartridge manufacturers have begun to separate components having a longer life from those having a shorter life into separate replaceable units. Relatively longer life components are positioned in one replaceable unit (an imaging unit). The image forming device's toner supply, which is consumed relatively quickly in comparison with the components housed in the imaging unit, is provided in a reservoir in a separate replaceable unit in the form of a toner cartridge that feeds toner to the imaging unit. In this configuration, the number of components housed in the toner cartridge is reduced in comparison with traditional toner cartridges.
Toner is moved from a toner reservoir in the toner cartridge through an outlet port on the toner cartridge into an inlet port on the corresponding imaging unit. A relatively air tight seal is often desired around the outlet port of the toner cartridge in order to prevent toner from leaking as it moves from the toner cartridge to the imaging unit. As toner is fed from the toner cartridge, a low pressure or vacuum-like condition may be created in the toner cartridge as toner is removed and air cannot enter to fill the void. Further, as toner enters the imaging unit, air may be displaced creating a high pressure condition in a toner reservoir of the imaging unit. If the pressure gradient between the reservoirs of the imaging unit and the toner cartridge is too large, toner flow from the toner cartridge to the imaging unit may be restricted causing the toner flow rate to become inconsistent and unpredictable. This can lead to failures such as incorrect cartridge empty determination or starvation of the imaging unit. Accordingly, a venting system that aids toner flow from the toner cartridge to the imaging unit is desired.